


Gay or European?

by Kadorienne



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Gay or European?, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus von dem Eberbach: Gay, or European?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay or European?

Klaus von dem Eberbach: Gay, or European?

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "There! Right There!" from the musical "Legally Blonde".
> 
> The first time I heard this song I immediately imagined Klaus's explosion if he ever heard it. I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Thank you to Margaret Price for helping me with images!


End file.
